in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Red Flu
Story written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot The gang is making plans for their current situations with different threats to Echo Creek, but this is soon interrupted by something unexpected. Red Fork gets sick! Being unable to lead the Red Crystals properly in this state, Twilight tells Red Fork to go to Ponyville for her friends to take care of him, while she takes care of Red Fork's responsabilities as the leader of the Red Crystals until Red Fork gets better. However, many villains see this as a golden opportunity to get their hands on some powerful alicorn magic. And when it turns out that Twilight's leadership methods are different than Red Fork's, it's going to take the others a while to get used to how she likes to work. Cast * Red Fork * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Fluttershy * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boulder * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Bright Spark * Fork-bot * Twi-bot * Miss Bloomina * Squash * Bloomerang * Petal * Thorn * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * Viking * Licorice * Smokey Bacon * Owl * Fat Cat * Hot Air * Amelia Amethyst * Red Spoon Story Several magic blasts can be seen coming out of the park. All kinds of spells are being performed there. Looking closer to the park, we can see Twilight and Amelia in the park together. Twilight Sparkle is helping Amelia learn a few new spells. * Twilight Sparkle: You're making an impressive progress, Amelia! I can't believe you've already learned so many spells in one session. * Amelia Amethyst: And it's all thanks to your help! Say, I wonder if there are any more spells I need to learn. * Twilight Sparkle: Oh, there's many more to learn. Magic is a subject that's been studied for thousands of years, by all kind of famous mages. I haven't even mastered half of the spells that exist. But I think you've made very good progress today. You're a great student. Keep up the good work, and one day you'll be a powerful wizard. * Amelia Amethyst: Thanks, Twilight! You're a great magic teacher, and you remind me of my previous teacher Warlock. He used to teach me magic when I was a kid centuries ago. So what's the next spell I need to learn? * Twilight Sparkle: Let's try a growth spell. It makes things larger. It's a bit difficult, but it sure comes in handy sometimes. I know I use it all the time when I invite Red Fork over to my castle. Twilight shows Amelia how to perform the spell. She grabs an apple, and performs the spell on the apple, making it grow twice its size. * Twilight Sparkle: Remember to stay focused on the object you're going to use the spell on at all times. The more you want it to grow, the more magic the spell requires. * Amelia Amethyst: I think I've done a growth spell before, but let's see if I still got it. What object should I use? Amelia Amethyst finds a rock, and places it on the ground. * Amelia Amethyst: Okay, rock, grow! Grow! Amelia Amethyst grabs a rock and performs the growth spell on it, before making it grow twice its size. * Twilight: Well done, Amelia! I think that's all for today. You're really talented at this. * Amelia Amethyst: Thanks, I'll be sure to keep practicing on my magic. So, same time next week? * Twilight: Of course. I'll go visit Red Fork before returning to Ponyville. * Amelia Amethyst: Alright, see you then! I'll go show the other gemstones my new skills! Amelia Amethyst creates a portal to Gemstonia, before entering it. Twilight leaves the park, and heads towards Red Fork's house, where most of the gang is hanging out. However, strangely, Red Fork isn't anywhere to be seen. * Bonk Choy: Hey, it's Twilight! * Re-Peat Moss: Hello! * Twilight: Hello guys. * Blue Ocean: Nice to see you. * Twilight: Hey, where's Red Fork? * Blue Ocean: He's in his room. I'll tell him to come out. (yells) Red Fork, come out here! Twilight wants to see you! Red Fork comes out of his room, looking pretty sick. * Starcade: Yeah, he's pretty sick. * Green Shadow: I don't know how he became sick, but it's certainly not a good sign. * Bonk Choy: Maybe it's because he ate too much food? * Blue Ocean: Nah, that' wouldn't make any sense. * Red Fork: (sounding sick) Hi guys, what's up? Aah... Aah... * Blue Ocean: Uh oh... take cover! * Blast: What? Why? Red Fork sneezes, and the sneeze is powerful enough to push everyone back a few feet, and even more the furniture in the room. * Blue Ocean: That's why. * Blast: Oh. * Twilight: Red Fork, you don't look good. * Red Fork: Nah, I'm fine. (coughs) * Green Shadow: No, you aren't. You're sick. * Bonk Choy: (gasps) Please don't tell me he's going to disintegrate... * Green Shadow: Calm down, Bonk Choy. That's only a movie. * Bonk Choy: But Red Fork's not feeling so good... * Green Shadow: He isn't, but he's not gonna disintegrate like half of the heroes in the movie we watched yesterday. * Bonk Choy: I hope not...that would be terrible... * Twilight: He won't. He's just very sick. Red Fork, you need to rest so you can recover. * Red Fork: Rest? No way! Who will lead the Red Crystals if there's an emergency? * Blue Ocean: Well, maybe I could... * Red Fork: (sneezes, accidentally blowing Blue Ocean into a wall) Oops, sorry. * Blue Ocean: Ugh... * Twilight: Well, if it helps, I could take care of leading the Red Crystals while you're gone. * Red Fork: Thanks, but don't you have your own responsabilities? * Twilight: Not today. It's all in my agenda, see? (shows Red Fork her agenda with all the activities she's planned for the entire month) * Red Fork: Uh, ok. (coughs) * Twilight: I'd suggest you go to Ponyville, and rest in my castle. I'll ask my friends if they can take care of you until you recover. * Red Fork: Really? Thanks. That's so nice of you, Twily... (coughs) * Bonk Choy: Uh...so Twilight is the leader of the Red Crystals now? * Starcade: Seems like it. * Green Shadow: I hope Red Fork feels better soon. * Starcade: Me too. * Twilight: Ok Red Fork, time for you to go to Ponyville. My friends can take care of you. * Red Fork: (sniffs) Ok. (coughs) Red Fork goes to Ponyville to rest, while the rest of the gang stays. However, what none of them knew, was that Squash and Bloomerang were spying on them from a window. * Squash: Did you hear that? Red Fork's gone! * Bloomerang: And the princess came to take his place. * Squash: This could be the chance Miss Bloomina has been waiting for! * Bloomerang: Let's go tell her! The two plants leave. Meanwhile, the gang is still in Red Fork's house. * Blue Ocean: So, Twilight's our new leader until Red Fork returns. * Blast: I guess so. * Bonk Choy: Well, but we aren't part of the Red Crystals. I mean, Green Shadow, Starcade, Re-Peat Moss and myself, of course. But...what are we gonna do now?! * Alice: I guess it won't change much for you guys, since for you the only difference is that Twilight will be on the team instead of Red Fork. * Blast: Makes sense. * Starcade: Wait a minute. Twilight, you said something about having your activities planned for the whole month, right? What's next on the agenda? * Twilight: Well, I had a few plans for today, including re-organizing my library, going to Ponyville's market to buy some food, and but that's what flexible agendas are for. I can move those activities to the free time I have over the next week. As Twilight says this, the gang hears people yelling outside. * Bonk Choy: Whoa-oh, looks like we have trouble! * Green Shadow: What is going on out there? * Alice: (looks out the window, and sees Miss Bloomina sitting on a throne made of vines, while her minions attack the citizens of Echo Creek) It's Miss Bloomina! * Green Shadow: At least evil me is not with her this time. Oh well, let's go stop her. Right, Twilight? * Twilight: Yes. Let's go, gang. The gang exits Red Fork's house, and heads towards where Miss Bloomina is. * Green Shadow: I can't help but get the feeling that this must be connected to Red Fork falling sick somehow. * Starcade: How do you figure? * Green Shadow: It's just a gut feeling. But we're going to need all the help we can get. Can you call the Retro Rebels? * Starcade: On it. (calls the Retro Rebels) * Bonk Choy: Now let's go kick Bloomina's butt! The gang moves forward, but before they reach Miss Bloomina, Twilight stops the gang from proceeding. * Blue Ocean: Hey! What gives!? * Blast: We're supposed to fight Miss Bloomina! * Twilight: And we will. But running straight into her won't do us any good. Right now we're close enough to see what she's doing, but she can't spot us. This is when we must study her to have better chances of winning the battle. * Blast: Study? I don't like studying! * Bonk Choy: Me neither! * Starcade: But haven't we defeated her before? We can always do that again! * Twilight: We really should study her first. * Blast: No way! We've fought her before! We can beat her easily! Blast flies towards Miss Bloomina. * Twilight: Blast, no! Miss Bloomina sees Blast flying towards her. * Miss Bloomina: Blast? Long time no see! Miss Bloomina spreads her fragance, making Blast's eyes turn pink. * Twilight: Blast... * Miss Bloomina: Are you ready, my servant? * Blast: Yes... Miss Bloomina. * Green Shadow: (faceleafs) Figures... * Starcade: Well, Blast will be fine, right? I'll let my Retro Rebels handle her, no problem. Starcade's team of Retro Rebels arrives. However, Warlock is nowhere to be seen among the team. * Smokey Bacon: We're here! * Test Subject Blue: What's the hurry? * Starcade: We have a flower to take down, you might have met her before. (points at Miss Bloomina) We have no time, where's Warlock? * Pink Angel: He's handling some other business at an abandoned city. I think it has something to do with magic? * Starcade: Got it. I suppose we'll have to handle Miss Bloomina without him then. (to Twilight) What do you think, Twilight? * Twilight: Wait for it. We need to study our surroundings as well. * Tommy: Really? * Gary Guppy: But I just wanna blow up stuff! * Starcade: (rolls her eyes) Retro Rebels, you know what to do. * Licorice: Are you sure? * Starcade: Yes, just do it. * Smokey Bacon: You can count on us! Starcade's team of Retro Rebels charge towards Miss Bloomina, showering on her with their attacks. However, Blast uses his ice powers to create an ice wall, blocking off the attacks. * Blast: We've got company, Miss Bloomina! * Miss Bloomina: Just as I thought. Well done, Blast. You're much more helpful this way. Now let's show them a lesson in respect. Miss Bloomina spreads her fragrance again, this time taking control of half of the Retro Rebels. '' * Smokey Bacon: Ice, ice, baby...(gets hypnotized) * Owl: Fire at will! (gets hypnotized) * Fat Cat: MEOW! (gets hypnotized) Meow? * Hot Air: I got you now! (gets hypnotized) * Licorice: This isn't working. We gotta retreat! * Test Subject Blue: Good idea. * Viking: I will never surrender to the enemy! * Pink Angel: Viking, come on! * Viking: No! * Test Subject Blue: Well, we gotta go anyway before we get ourselves hypnotized too. ''Test Subject Blue, Pink Angel, Viking and Licorice return to the gang safely, while the rest of the Retro Rebels became hypnotized. * Miss Bloomina: What, leaving so soon? * Twilight: Why didn't you stay as I said? Now she knows we're here, and will be harder to surprise. * Starcade: Like I said, we have defeated her before, haven't we? * Bonk Choy: What was the plan again? Twilight looks at Miss Bloomina as her minions carry her vine throne to a new location. Suddenly, she sees an opportunity. * Twilight: Now! Twilight shoots a magic blast way above Miss Bloomina. * Alice: Uh... you missed. * Twilight: Or did I? The magic blast, instead of hitting Miss Bloomina, hits a large branch that's a few meters above where Miss Bloomina is. This causes the branch to break and fall on Miss Bloomina, defeating her. * Miss Bloomina: Aah! (the branch falls on her) Ow... With Miss Bloomina defeated, all the hypnotized members of the gang return to normal. Squash, Bloomerang, Petal and Thorn look worried. * Bloomerang: Miss Bloomina! * Squash: Defeated by a branch? What are the odds? * Smokey Bacon: I know, right? I had the weirdest dream! * Hot Air: What was it about? Tell me! * Smokey Bacon: Maybe later, dude. * Blast: What just happened? Back at the rest of the gang... * Bonk Choy: That certainly put metal, I mean wood, to the petal! * Pink Angel: Whoa... * Blue Ocean: Wow... how'd you do that? * Twilight: I studied her and our surroundings, to find the easiest and most effective way to defeat her. You just need to be patient and look around. * Starcade: Wow. * Bonk Choy: So what's next? We go home without an actual fight? * Twilight: That's right. See? If you're patient and look around, you can find easier solutions you would've overlooked if you had rushed into the fight. * Bonk Choy: What? No fight? No fight, no fun! * Twilight: Well, would you rather have half the gang hypnotized by MIss Bloomina? Battles aren't always won by force, Bonk Choy. Most of the time, the best way to win a battle is through intellect. * Bonk Choy: Yeah, tell Red Fork that. I'm starting to miss him, and I'm not even a Red Crystal member! * Blue Ocean: Yeah, Red Fork would've blasted straight into the battle without hesitation. * Twilight: I know Red Fork does things differently. I'm not saying his way of doing things is wrong. But sometimes it's a good to try taking a different focus. * Bonk Choy: Different focus? * Starcade: But isn't it good to strike a balance between brains and brawn when it comes to battle? We have both strong and smart members in our gang! * Twilight: Yes, I know. But let's be honest, how many times do your battles begin with you charging towards the villains directly? * Blue Ocean: Well, if you put it like that... * Twilight: I know this isn't the way you usually work, but you must think to the future. New threats are appearing. Red Fork told me all about Cosmos. He also commented on the situation regarding the Grass Sword. It's true that you're becoming stronger, but so are the villains. I don't know much about the aliens Cosmos might be working for, but if he has such complex technology as Red Fork says, then he's very likely to be a smart enemy. If you stick to beating villains by force, one day the villains will learn to predict your movements, and use it against you. That's why it's important to learn to take another focus. Charging up to them isn't always the best idea. Remember the situation you had with Cosmos? And how running up to fight him only complicated things? If you had used a different approach, it's possible that he would've never captured Starcade, Red or anyone else, and Amelia wouldn't have had to sign that contract. * Alice: I guess so... * Twilight: I'm not trying to discourage you. You're a great team, you've always been. This is just a suggestion to improve, that's all. * Starcade: But won't the villains learn to predict our movements if we stick to this different focus? * Green Shadow: Well, I would say Twilight's idea isn't so bad. We did have times when we had to use our brains to defeat our opponents. * Blue Ocean: True. * Pink Angel: So what do we do? We go back home? * Starcade: I guess...sorry, Retro Rebels... * Twilight: I wonder how Red Fork is doing. Meanwhile, Red Fork is in bed, in one of the guest rooms in Twilight's castle. The Mane Six are in the room. Around are hundreds of empty dishes. * Rainbow Dash: Just feeding Red Fork is an exhausting job! * Applejack: He's eatin' more than a bear before hibernation season. * Red Fork: Thanks so much for coming to take care of me. (coughs) I know you had other things to do today, and I really appreciate it. * Fluttershy: We couldn't leave you alone in a moment of need. Don't worry, Red Fork, we'll take of you until you get better. * Rarity: If you need anything else, just tell us. We'll be right outside. * Red Fork: Well, actually, I do need one thing. * Rainbow Dash: And that would be? * Red Fork: (music randomly begins) ♪A little glass of water please♪ ♪A fresh pressed hanky if I sneeze♪ ♪Some tea with honey from the bees♪ ♪Whenever you can brew it ♪ * Rarity: I'll get your tea. * Red Fork: ♪And while I get a little rest♪ ♪A teeny tiny small request♪ ♪Some codfish oil for my chest♪ ♪Poured from a crystal cruet ♪ * Rainbow Dash: A crystal cruet? * Red Fork: (music starts going faster) ♪My goodness, I'm a nincompoop♪ ♪Because I fear I've got the croup♪ ♪I need a vat of pumpkin soup♪ ♪And scarves made out of zinnias♪ (a bunch of scarves fall on the Mane Six out of nowhere) ♪Did I say zinnias? I meant silk♪ ♪Or something shiny of that ilk♪ ♪And then I'll need some nice warm milk♪ ♪And pastries from Abyssinia♪ * Applejack: That fever is sure gettin' to him now. * Red Fork: (suddenly everything looks like a restaurant, and the Mane Six are dressed like waitresses) ♪And since my stomach's feeling crummy♪ ♪Why not give my aching tummy♪ ♪Something soothing, something yummy♪ ♪Piled up with noodles?♪ (a bunch of noodles fall on them out of nowhere) ♪Add a slice of homemade rye♪ ♪With stacks of Swiss way up high♪ ♪Served with sides of sweet mince pie♪ ♪More basil; I need oodles!♪ * Rainbow Dash: (writing it down on a notebook, unamused) Anything else? * Red Fork: (Music slows down) ♪I'll be grateful for your charity♪ ♪Until the bitter end♪ ♪Because I've heard that tenderness♪ ♪Is what you lend an ailing friend♪ * Red Fork: Tenderness, isn't that right, girls? * Rainbow Dash: Uh..., I guess so. * Red Fork: So, who's ready for my big reprise!? ♪I'd like that glass of water please♪ ♪Some magic spell to cure disease♪ ♪A firm "gesundhoof" when I sneeze♪ ♪A fresh bouquet of roses♪ ♪Some lozenges will soon appease♪ ♪My wheezing when I start to sneeze♪ ♪A wig to keep me from the breeze♪ ♪And blankets for my toes-es♪ ♪Take tweezers out of my valise♪ ♪And then massage my knobby knees♪ ♪A bowl of peas, some extra cheese♪ ♪A cuddle with a Pekingese♪ ♪A singing harp who's named Louise♪ ♪A goat on skis, a new trapeze♪ ♪And more and more and more and more of these!♪ * Red Fork: And just because I oughta... ♪Make sure I'm drinking in the right♪ ♪Amount of fluids day and night♪ ♪I wish I may, I wish I might♪ ♪Have just one little thing♪ ♪Oh, would you please finally bring me♪ ♪that tiny glass♪ ♪Of water!♪ (The room is flooded with water, until it all drains out, leaving the Mane Six and everything wet- The music ends) * Red Fork: (coughs) * Rarity: (hands Red Fork the glass of water, and then goes to dry her mane) * Red Fork: (coughs again) Thanks. * Rainbow Dash: No kidding, Red Fork goes crazy whenever he's sick. * Pinkie Pie: But it was a lot of fun. Sing it again, Red Fork! * Red Fork: I'd love to, but my throat... perhaps I should not sing anymore today... * Rainbow Dash: Yeah, better just go to sleep already. * Red Fork: Will you tell me a bedtime story? * Rainbow Dash: Seriously!? * Fluttershy: Of course, Red Fork. (grabs a book, and sits by Red Fork's bed) Once upon a time, there were three bears. A papa bear, a mama bear, and a little baby bear. * Rainbow Dash: (grabs the book, and skips to the last page) The end! * Red Fork: (shrugs) Ok. (falls asleep) * Applejack: At first I thought this would be like taking care of my sister Apple Bloom when she gets sick. I had no clue taking care of Red Fork would be so much harder. * Rainbow Dash: It's a headache! * Rarity: Me mane agrees, darling. (drying her mane with a towel) * Fluttershy: It's not so bad. Back at home, when Angel bunny gets sick, he gets really cranky sometimes, and also starts to ask for me to bring him everything he can think of. * Applejack: As long as we stick together and help each other out with taking care of Red Fork, I think we'll do fine. * Rarity: You're right. After all, Twilight counts on us. * Fluttershy: And we can't leave our friend Red Fork in times of need like this. * Pinkie Pie: I just wonder why he hasn't asked for chocolate cake yet. I always eat that when I'm sick, and it always makes me feel better! * Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you always eat cake. * Pinkie Pie: True. * Red Fork: (wakes up when he hears cake) Cake? That sounds great! Now that I think of it, I think some cake wouldn't be a bad idea. The other ponies stare at Pinkie Pie. * Pinkie Pie: Well, let's get that cake, right? (giggles a bit) Meanwhile, back to the gang... * Green Shadow: Well, whatever is going on back with Red Fork, I hope he gets well soon. * Bonk Choy: Yeah, I think those ponies might be feeding him stuff right now. He eats a lot, right? * Twilight: True. I hope they're doing ok too, though. Red Fork isn't the easiest patient to take care of. I know it from experience. * Blue Ocean: Let's hope he hasn't started singing out of pure fever yet. * Blast: Wait, he does that? * Blue Ocean: If you only knew. * Lemon Glass: Well, what do we do now? * Test Subject Blue: So...we're going to check on him or something? * Pink Angel: Probably, Blue. * Bonk Choy: I don't know, probably go home and be disappointed that we never actually got to fight that flower? Just as Bonk Choy finishes that phrase, the gang hears some trouble in the park. * Boulder: What's that? * Captain Red Shell: It's coming from the park. * Alice: Perhaps today's going to be a more busy day than we thought. * Starcade: Looks like someone must have found out that Red Fork is unwell and are using this opportunity to attack us. * Alice: Makes sense. Red Fork is one of the pillars of the team, being the leader of the Red Crystals and all. * Bonk Choy: Hope we can actually fight this time... * Twilight: Let's go gang. And remember, we should study our opponent and the surroundings before entering a confrontation. The gang goes to the park. There they see Dark Green Shadow freezing the entire park and the citizens with her ice powers. * Blue Ocean: It's Dark Green Shadow! * Blast: She's freezing everything with her ice powers! * Twilight: In that case, we have to be careful. If she sees us, she'll freeze us. * Bonk Choy: Well, she don't scare me! I'm gonna punch that pea in the pod! * Green Shadow: Wait! Bonk Choy charges towards Dark Green Shadow, who effortlessly freezes him before he can get near her. She spots the gang as a result. * Dark Green Shadow: Locked Room Gang! * Blue Ocean: And, now we're in trouble. * Twilight: Ok gang, time to strategize. Here's what we'll do. The fastest members of the gang will run up to Dark Green Shadow to get her attention, They'll be able to dodge the ice blasts. Meanwhile, those who can fly will use the distraction to fly to that tree behind Dark Green Shadow. It's important that they fly high enough for Dark Green Shadow not to see them. The rest of the gang will spread and hide behind the trees and bushes in the park. When it's time, I'll say "go", and everyone will come out of their hiding places, and attack Dark Green Shadow from all angles. Ready? * Green Shadow: I can be as fast as evil me over there, and I'm one of the gang members that she hates the most. I'll try getting her attention. * Starcade: Me too! I can outsmart that evil peashooter any day, video games or not. * Gary Guppy: I'm the fastest fish around! She won't know what hit her! * Blast: I'm pretty fast too. Then again, I can also fly... * Pink Angel: Well, I can fly pretty high! * Lemon Glass: Me too. * Owl: So do I. * Fat Cat: Meow! * Hot Air: Me too! I'm "Hot Air" for a reason! * Dark Green Shadow: What are you talking about? * Starcade: Nothing. * Twilight: (whispers to the rest of the gang, without Dark Green Shadow hearing her) Ok guys, each of you knows what to do. The rest of the gang members get into their positions. Meanwhile, Green Shadow gets up close to Dark Green Shadow. * Green Shadow: Hey, evil me! * Dark Green Shadow: Oh, it's you, good me. Are you having a death wish? Because I can grant that to you! * Green Shadow: Not really, but hey, how fast are you? * Dark Green Shadow: Oh, I'm pretty fast all right. Dark Green Shadow shoots ice blasts at Green Shadow, who runs around her fast enough to dodge them. * Dark Green Shadow: What the? Why you little... * Starcade: Hey, Dark Green Shadow! * Dark Green Shadow: What? Who's there? (turns to Starcade) Oh, it's you! The annoying girl who always beats, I mean cheats, me in video games! * Starcade: (shrugs) Well, that's me. * Dark Green Shadow: Bet you're not so fast, are you? (shoots ice blasts at Starcade as well) * Starcade: Maybe, and I'm pretty agile too. (does stunts to dodge the ice blasts) Whoops! Try again! * Dark Green Shadow: Come on! Just let me be happy by winning at least once! (shoots more ice blasts at Green Shadow and Starcade, but misses every time) GAH!!! * Gary Guppy: Hey, Green Shadow clone! Take a bomb to the face, wontcha? Gary Guppy tosses a bomb directly at Dark Green Shadow who dodges it. Gary Guppy laughs hysterically, and then moves around extremely fast. * Gary Guppy: Betcha can't catch me! (laughs hysterically) * Dark Green Shadow: Hmph! You're just a fish, how can you even breathe on land? This should be easy! (shoots ice blasts at Gary Guppy, only to miss again) Seriously? While Dark Green Shadow is distracted with the faster members of the gang, the rest of the gang moves along to their positions. * Test Subject Blue: Are you guys in position yet? * Pink Angel: Yup! * Viking: Ready for battle. * Smokey Bacon: We sure are! * Test Subject Blue: Good. We'll move in to attack as soon as the purple pony gives the signal. Once everyone is in position, Twilight gives the signal. * Twilight: Go! Dark Green Shadow, unaware of what awaits her, is suddenly ambushed from all angles by the members of the Locked Room Gang. * Dark Green Shadow: Hey, where did you guys come from? * Test Subject Blue: That's not for you to know. While the gang attacks Dark Green Shadow together, Green Shadow goes to break Bonk Choy out of the ice. * Green Shadow: (breaks the ice encasing Bonk Choy) * Bonk Choy: Brrrr...being frozen in ice, not "cool"! * Green Shadow: No time for puns, Bonk Choy. Let's move. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang continues attacking Dark Green Shadow from all angles. * Dark Green Shadow: Hey, stop that! (retaliates at the gang) As much as Dark Green Shadow attempts to retaliate, there's nothing she can do against the entire gang that's attacking her from every directions, despite shooting back as many peas and ice blasts as she can at them. After a short struggle, the gang has managed to defeat Dark Green Shadow. * Dark Green Shadow: (defeated) Is there...no way to obtain true happiness? All those efforts I made...and this golden opportunity...it's been wasted yet again... * Pink Angel: Did we...do it? * Smokey Bacon: Heck yeah, we did! Just look at her! * Blue Ocean: I'll admit, that was a pretty good strategy. * Alice: The battle was much easier than it would've been if we had fought her upfront like we usually do. * Boulder: I still would've enjoyed a bit more action, though. * Bonk Choy: Yeah, that was too quick! Hey, how about we try a stronger one to beat up? * Blue Ocean: Well have to wait for another villains to show up to do that. * Twilight: In the mean time, let's fix the mess Dark Green Shadow has done here. * Owl: Fat Cat will handle this, miss. * Fat Cat: Meow! Fat Cat fires a mega laser from his mouth, thawing all the ice Dark Green Shadow scattered around in the park, freeing the frozen victims as well. * Blue Ocean: Great! * Alice: I guess we're done here for now. * Blast: Hopefully Red Fork will feel better soon. I still miss him. * Alice: Yeah, I wonder how he's doing. Back at Twilight's castle, Red Fork is still in bed, eating lots of food that the Mane Six are bringing to him. * Applejack: Ok Red Fork, here's another dozen of cheese and ham sandwiches. * Red Fork: Yum! This looks delicious! (devours them in a few seconds) * Pinkie Pie: Twenty blueberry muffins, right here! * Red Fork: Thanks! (devours them) * Rainbow Dash: I still can't believe it. We take so much time, and he eats everything in seconds. * Applejack: We knew what we were getting into, Rainbow Dash. * Red Fork: (coughs) Perhaps something for my throat? * Fluttershy: How about some tea with honey? (gives him a cup of tea) * Red Fork: (drinks the cup of tea) Thanks. It feels good. * Rainbow Dash: Anything else? * Red Fork: Perhaps another pillow? * Rarity: (places another pillow below Red Fork's head) There you go, darling. * Red Fork: Thank you. (coughs) I hope the gang is doing ok. * Applejack: They'll be fine. * Red Fork: I guess so. After all, they have Twilight with them. I suppose I shouldn't worry too much. * Fluttershy: Right now, you should focus on resting so you can recover. * Red Fork: Yeah. I think it'll be easier with so many good friends taking care of me. Thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it. * Rarity: Don't worry about a thing, darling. * Applejack: That's what friends are for. Back to the gang, they're now having lunch at Red Spoon's restaurant. * Bonk Choy: (eats his food quickly) * Green Shadow: Come on, Bonk Choy, you're going to choke if you continue eating that fast. * Bonk Choy: Well, all that cold stuff certainly got me hungry so...(eats his food faster) * Pink Angel: (eats its lunch) This stuff is great! Almost as great as defeating two bad guys in a single day! * Red Spoon: I'm glad you're enjoying it. So, do you have any news on how Red Fork's doing? * Twilight: Not yet, but I'm sure he's great. My friends are taking care of him until he gets better. * Red Spoon: Oh... I hope they'll be ok. * Boulder: What do you mean? * Red Spoon: Let's just say Red Fork isn't the easiest person to take care of. * Starcade: No surprise, he always eats our food supply when we need it. * Green Shadow: Now that you mention it, that's true. I hope the Mane Six will be okay with taking care of Red Fork. * Twilight: I'm sure they can handle it. * Red Spoon: So, how have you been doing without Red Fork so far? * Green Shadow: It's alright. Twilight's been doing good for a substitute leader of the Red Crystals. * Starcade: Okay, I guess? I'm still trying to get used to Twilight's methods. * Bonk Choy: I don't really enjoy it though...I miss Red Fork... * Blast: Yeah, I miss Red Fork too. * Red Spoon: I see. * Alice: Hopefully, Red Fork will recover soon. (Under Construction)Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000